My Life is Messed Up
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: A future Batman. A team with no memories. A man who might just belong in Arkham. A phycotic villainess. Oh what fun it is to play games with birds. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. Post season 1.
1. Chapter 1

My Life is Messed Up  
Chapter 1

* * *

I tossed my backpack on the Mount Justice couch and raced into the kitchen. No one. So if they weren't lounging around on the couches…where were they?

"Guys?" I asked to empty air.

"Robin?" Asked Black Canary, stepping into the kitchen.

"Hey BC. Where's the team?"

She glanced at the backpack carelessly thrown on the floor. "They went on an urgent mission. They didn't have time to wait."

"So I guess Artemis and Wally are hanging around here somewhere," I reply, trying not to look that upset by the fact that they had went on a mission without me.

"No. Artemis is home, sick, and Wally got out of school early, allowing him to go."

"Oh. I guess I'll just hang here then."

Black Canary nods and walks out of the room, leaving me with myself. It's not something I'm not used to, but when I'm at Mount Justice it's like someone's always around, so being alone isn't really the norm anymore.

I walk over to the TV and turn on some video games. I mess around for a while, wasting time really. After beating most of the levels I turn off the TV and hang upside down on the couch.

"So Dick, what do you want to do?"

Silence fills the room for a half a moment and then to fill it I say, "Whatever you want to do."

"I don't have any ideas."

"Ugh. Neither do I."

"Um…we could go on Youtube!"

I swing off the couch, landing on my feet, and race to grab my laptop. I find it and go on Youtube. The first video that pops up is disturbing.

A swirling blue comes out of the laptop, sucking me in.

* * *

I landed with a sickening crack, making my head swirl. "Uhh, hello?" I asked, although I didn't get an answer.

"Lookie here! Nice pair of shades kiddo." Says a guy with clown makeup on and a poor imitation of the Joker's outfit.

"Halloween come early this year?" I ask cockily.

"Look, the kids got a mouth on him to! Have any creds?"

"Creds?" I ask feeling slightly confused. "No."

"Then I guess we'll just have to make sure he's not lying, huh boys?"

They advance, the two red headed girls striking first. I lash out; catching one in the ribs but the other punches my jaw, jolting it. I yank around, but not before the idiot dressed like Joker grabs my arm and yanks it around so I can feel that it's on the verge of breaking.

"How come I wasn't invited to the party?"

A man in a black bodysuit with tall and pointy ears, a red bat on his chest and a black silver lined utility belt lands on the Joker holding my arm. He whirls around and slams the second carrot top into the pavement. The bulky guy isn't a problem either, and the guy has him down on the ground in seconds. He walks up to me and in a casual cocky tone he says, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I say, dusting off my jeans.

"Where ya live?" He asks.

"Where and when am I?" I ask.

"Where and When? About 2062 and Gotham City."

"I think I time traveled here."

"Great. Time Travel makes my head hurt."

* * *

"So who are you?" I ask the man.

"Batman," He says shortly.

"No, you aren't. Your costume is different, your voice is younger, and you're not as muscled." I point out. "You might be Batman, but you aren't the original."

He sighs. "Why don't we wait until we get to the cave, please, I can explain everything there."

Ten minutes later I'm in the cave. It looks almost the same as always, except for a few new additions.

The Batman-it feels weird calling him that-allows a slight smirk at what he mistakes for an awed expression. "Wait here kid, I'll be right back." He leaps out of the top of the 'batmobile' and lands on his feet.

Another thing that felt weird. Him calling me a kid, even though he was probably only four years older than me.

I saw the real Bruce turn to face 'Batman', who started explaining the situation. It was clear that Bruce wasn't pleased. He'd never liked time travel, because it messed everything up. You had to be careful what you say, and you don't want to know too much about your future.

"Com' on kid."

I'd never truly get used to him calling me kid.

I climbed out and the first thing out of Bruce's mouth was, "Dick?"

* * *

"Oh Miss Izzy. Everything is moving according to plan. Nice work with the video."

A man emerges from the shadows, scaring Izzy. She swears slightly and turns. "It worked on the others," She says, her tone clear that it didn't work quite like her boss wanted it to. "One got there with his memory."

The man slams his hand against the desk. "Why? How?"

"A malfunction. Something simple to fix…once I find him."

"It should be easy enough! Find him and fix it!"

"You don't understand. I don't know who got through with their memory."

The man presses the teenager against the desk. "Find him. Fix it. Clear?"

Isabella LaRose nods carefully. "Of course."

The man backs away, and Isabella says, "I'm going to need money to fix the malfunction." When she turns around, he's gone, yet the money sits on the desk.


	2. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ IT!**

This is an absolute **OUTRAGE**! Fanfiction is **DELETING** stories that contain mature content, violence, stores based on songs! All the stories we love: **GONE**! Which means your stories too!

The motto of this website is "Unleash your imagination"! How can we do that if Fanfiction won't let us write the stories we want or deletes our most succesful stories?

There's a petition going around to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaces)

Please sign the petition if you don't want your stories to be removed.

But there is more! **Blackout Day is on June 23rd**, like what happened with Wikipedia, so **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION**! Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update stories. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can across the site! And let us know if you're going to join.

**PLEASE** spread this to other archives! Do we want our stories to be deleted? NO! Do we want our favorite stories by our favorite authors to be deleted? NO!

Spread the word! Join the fight! **Keep Fanfiction ALIVE**!

**Remember. June 23rd. Do NOT go on Fanfiction at all**!

Hello, I'm posting this on my other popular stories, because I agree. This is completely unfair. I'll take this down soon. I'm sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.


End file.
